1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus which discharges liquid to a discharged medium.
2. Related Art
An example of a liquid discharging apparatus includes an ink jet printer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a printer). In the printer, ink, which is an example of liquid, is accommodated in an ink tank which is an example of a liquid accommodation portion, and it is possible to perform printing by ejecting the ink from a printing head, which is an example of a liquid discharge head, onto a paper sheet which is an example of a discharged medium.
In addition, in the printer, there are a type (hereinafter, referred to as an “on-carriage type”) in which an ink tank (cartridge) is loaded in a carriage provided with a printing head, and a type (hereinafter, referred to as an “off-carriage type”) in which an ink tank is provided in an apparatus main body of a printer, independently from a carriage, and the ink is supplied from the ink tank via a printing head and an ink tube.
An example of the off-carriage type printer which is the latter is described in JP-A-2012-152995.
In the off-carriage type printer, when a user refills the ink tank which is fixed to the printer with the ink, it is not possible to manage when (at which timing) the user refills the ink tank with the ink, or how much the ink tank is refilled with the ink, and thus, it is not possible to appropriately perform ink residual amount management.